


Repairs

by BunniesofDoom



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhaustion, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Volume 5 (RWBY), Pre-Volume 6 (RWBY), Ruby Rose (RWBY) Needs a Hug, Yang Xiao Long Needs a Hug, and ruby is a good lil sis ok, au where they actually talk about things, the best time to talk about your feelings is when you're sleep deprived, yang is the best big sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Two sisters, in the aftermath of the battle at Haven.
Relationships: Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Repairs

**Author's Note:**

> This is another fic that I've had in the works for a while, as this idea has been living in my head rent free since I finished watching volume 5. God that season just gave me so many feelings about these two, and I just love these two and their relationship to bits. So yeah, I thought I'd write it down and y'all can check it out. Enjoy!

For all her claims that she’s fine and more worried about the rest of them, Ruby crashes hard after the battle at Haven. 

She manages to stay awake long enough to be interviewed by the Mistral police, although she does have to keep stifling the occasional yawn into her hand as she answers their questions. Ruby is barely able to keep her eyes open when she’s handed off to the medical team that was called in, but she reluctantly hangs on to consciousness long enough to get checked out. 

As soon as she’s released, Ruby passes out, curling up with her head on Yang’s shoulder and snoring softly. She gets a few concerned looks from Weiss and Blake, but Yang just lets out a loud sigh and runs a hand through her sister’s hair. 

They sit like that for a while, as the sun slowly creeps up in the sky, as Weiss is ushered off with a pair of medics and Blake is taken aside by a pair of faunus that Yang assumes are her parents. At one point, Sun is sitting with them—when did he get here? Yang tries to get Ruby to lay down properly, if she’s going to sleep, but her sister had stubbornly insisted that she was totally fine and that she was definitely going to stay awake, before immediately dozing off again. 

For all of Qrow’s boasting about knowing everyone and his connections with other huntsmen, it doesn’t spare him (or the rest of them) from extensive questioning by the police about the attack on Haven. By the time they’re all cleared to leave, the sun is firmly in the sky and the day is well into morning.

“Hey, wake up, sleepyhead,” Yang teases, shaking her sister’s shoulder gently. “They’re letting us go.”

“Guh’what?” Ruby mumbles, eloquent as always when she wakes up. She scrubs at her eyes with one hand and brushes her bangs out of her face. It doesn’t do much, as the rest of her hair is a tangled mess. She looks up at Yang, blinking blearily. “Where are we going?”

“Back to the house, silly.” Yang reaches out a hand to help her to her feet. “You awake enough to walk?”

“Of course! I’m totally fine!” Ruby insists petulantly, batting aside the offer of help and clumsily scrambling to her feet. With her hair a tangled mess, flushed cheeks, and sleepy pout, she looks like the five-year-old that Yang used to read stories to. “Let’s go!”

Yang is willing to humor her at first, but after the third time that her sister trips over her own feet and nearly faceplants into the road, she decides that it’s time for her to step in. It takes some cajoling—and some quick rearranging of weapons (because Yang is not walking the whole way back with Crescent Rose jabbing her in the spine, Ruby’s baby or no)—but Ruby eventually gives in. She reluctantly clambers onto Yang’s back, with Nora carrying her beloved sniper-scythe beside them, promising to keep it within Ruby’s line of sight so that she can keep an eye on her weapon.

Despite her vehement protests that she was fine to walk and that she wasn’t even remotely tired anyway, Ruby is out within minutes, her head slumping forward against Yang’s neck. She doesn’t even stir when they arrive back at the house. It’s all too worryingly similar to the comatose state her sister was in after the fall of Beacon, and although Yang tries to banish those darker memories, she can’t help the relieved sigh she breathes when Ruby finally wakes upon being unceremoniously deposited on the floor of their room.

Scowling, Ruby starts to make an unsteady, shambling beeline towards the nearest bed, but she’s stopped by Yang’s hand on her shoulder. “Not yet,” she scolds gently. “Shower first, then sleep.”

Ruby glares at her, looking for all the world like an angry toddler who missed her naptime. “You’re mean.”

“Really hitting me where it hurts, sis.” Yang pats her sister’s shoulder. “Come on, I’ll get you something to eat afterwards. You’ll have weird dreams if you go to bed on an empty stomach.” Ruby pouts, swatting at Yang’s hand, but she reluctantly grabs her things and heads in the direction of the showers.

Heading to the kitchen, Yang quickly decides on sandwiches and fixes a pair of plates, making sure to leave a couple extra out on the counter in case anyone else is hungry. She’s exhausted, and every muscle in her body aches, but she knows from experience that she’ll feel less crappy when she wakes up if she takes a shower and eats something first.

She arrives back at the room to find Ruby fresh from the shower, hair damp and pajamas on, and hands her a plate. Ruby scarfs down the food as if she’s afraid that Yang will take the food away from her.

“How’s your head?” Yang asks when Ruby finally decides to come up for air. The medics had cleared her for a concussion, but she’d still taken a pretty hard hit from Emerald.

Ruby squints at her, grabbing another sandwich. “It hurts,” she mumbles through another mouthful of food.

“Anything else hurting?”

Her sister blinks slowly at her and shrugs, putting her half-finished sandwich down and resting her head on the table. “Everything?” she says finally, sounding more asleep than awake.

Yang nudges her awake before she can fall asleep at the table. “Go lay down in the bed if you’re going to sleep.” She holds out a couple of pain pills. “But first, take these and drink some more water. I’m getting in the shower.”

Ruby rolls her eyes but does as she’s told, downing the pills with a large swallow and stumbling off in the direction of the beds.

Freshly showered and dressed for bed, Yang expects to find her sister passed out for good, probably snoring loudly and drooling on the pillow. To her surprise, she emerges from the bathroom to find her sister watching her, propped up on her side by an elbow. She’s also laying in Yang’s bed.

“I didn’t think that you’d still be awake,” Yang comments, crossing the room and plopping down next to Ruby. “And scoot over, you’re hogging the bed.”

Ruby scoots, and Yang settles in, pulling the covers the covers up to her chin. As soon as she lays down, Ruby is pressed up against her side, tucking her head into the crook of her neck. Yang smiles at the contact, running her fingers through her sister’s soft hair. “So, what are you still doing up?”

Ruby is quiet for so long that Yang starts to wonder if she’s finally dozing off. “You were crying earlier.” Her voice is so quiet that Yang has to strain to hear it.

“Huh?”

“I noticed it earlier, when you came back with the lamp,” Ruby says, stifling a yawn. “Did something happen down in the vault?’

Oh. She hadn’t thought that anyone had noticed. She didn’t think that Qrow noticed, and if he had he hadn’t brough it up. But of course Ruby wouldn’t miss something like that. “I,” she begins, before trailing off. She’d lied to Qrow, earlier, but she can’t quite bring herself to lie to Ruby. “I ran into my mom, down in the vault.”

“Oh,” her sister murmurs. “Wait, did she try to hurt you?” Ruby scrambles to try to sit up, as if expecting Yang to be hiding some grievous injury from her. 

Yang stops her with a hand on her arm. “No, no, she didn’t hurt me.” Not physically at least. “If anything, I hurt her. I might have yelled at her when I ran into her.”

“Oh,” Ruby says again. “Good.”

Yang almost does a double take. If she had been drinking something, she definitely would have spit it out. “That’s good?”

“Yeah,” Ruby nods, her chin bumping gently against Yang’s collarbone. “She left you, and I don’t know why she left you, but I know that her leaving hurt you. A lot. It’s not good to keep all that hurt inside you, you know. I heard what you said to Weiss, and I’m sorry that I left you too.”

Speechless, her head spinning (and not just because Ruby is being a massive hypocrite right now), Yang flounders for a moment before responding. “You were right to leave,” she says, although it pains her to admit it. “And you know that you’ve more than made up for that already. I forgave you pretty much the moment you left. You were hurting too, and I took it out on you. That’s not fair, and I’m sorry.” She pauses, brushing some hair out of her face. Ruby makes a noise that sounds suspiciously like a sniffle. “But,” she takes a breath. “You know that the same goes for you, right? You can put up a façade all you like but I know that you’re hurting, and you can’t keep hiding it from everyone like this.”

Ruby sniffles again, scrubbing at her face. “I know,” she mumbles, her voice raw. “But I’m scared. Sometimes it feels like if I try to talk about it, I’ll just fall apart. I don’t have time for that.”

“If you fall apart, we’ll all be here to put you back together,” Yang soothes, running her hand up and down Ruby’s shoulder. “You’ve been strong for the rest of us when we were falling apart, so let us return the favor for once.”

“Yang? I’m scared.”

“Me too, Ruby.”

“Y’know, after the fall of Beacon, I don’t remember much,” Ruby says hesitantly. “Once minute I was on top of the tower, and—” she cuts herself off. “And the next I was at home, and everyone was gone. It was—it was really scary.” She takes a deep breath and wipes her eyes again. “I’m scared it’ll happen again. What if I close my eyes and everyone is gone again? I just got you guys back.”

“Well, I know that I’m not going anywhere. When you wake up, I promise I’ll still be here. And I can’t speak for the others, but,” she pauses to wipe her own eyes. “I guarantee you that if you don’t get some sleep Weiss is going to yell at you. She’ll probably yell at you anyway. I’m sure she can find a reason. And Blake,” She takes a deep breath to brace herself. “I don’t think, well I hope, anyway that she didn’t come all this way just to leave again. She said she wasn’t planning on going anywhere, so I guess we’ll have to trust her.”

“You’re right,” Ruby murmurs sleepily. She yawns. “Yang? I’m really tired.”

Yang smiles fondly, pressing a kiss to the top of her sister’s head. “I bet. Get some rest. We’ll be here when you wake up.”

**Author's Note:**

> That conversation at the end got away from me, whoops. And also, losing your arm and then finding out your sister was in a coma would be traumatic, dammit! I would be traumatized if it happened and I'm not nearly as close to my siblings as these two are. And it also would be traumatic to wake up, and learn that you had been in a coma and all your friends are gone! I love everything about RWBY to bits but PLEASE let these girls acknowledge their trauma and maybe talk about it! And if not I'll just have to write it myself I guess. I've still got a couple of ideas floating around in my head that'll probably get written down in the near future. I also take writing requests, if anyone is interested. Anyway, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! If you liked it, please leave kudos and drop me a comment.


End file.
